A Dog is a Girl's True Love
by XoXStoryprincessXoX
Summary: Kagome is headed off to College which means leaving her dog friend InuYasha behind. One night InuYasha wishes to become human and go to College to be with Kagome. Will InuYasha develop human feelings for Kagome and fall in love with his owner?
1. The Wish To Become Human

"_Oh, I can't wait to have a dog," exclaimed 7 year old Kagome as she sat in the car eagerly. "Are we there yet?" _

"_Now Kagome, be patient," said Kagome's mother smiling. "We're almost there…" _

_Kagome smiled as she thought of having a dog in her arms, a dog that will be have friend, a dog that will be by her side, a dog that never gives up. _

'_I can't wait to have a dog…' Kagome thought looking out of the window. After a while of driving, they finally reached the pet store. _

"_Well, here we are…" Kagome's mother said as she came out of the car. _

_Kagome eagerly took off her seat belt and ran out of the car. She ran next to her mom and held her hand as they walked inside. _

_Once they were inside, the pet store was full of animals. _

"_Wow, so many animals!" Kagome said amazed at so animals._

"_Alright sweetie; chose a pet, any pet…" Kagome's mother said smiling. _

_Kagome smiled and nodded. Kagome walked around and looked for a pet that suited her. She looked at pugs, cooker spaniels, and Husky dogs but none of them suited her. Kagome sighed. Right when Kagome was just about to give up, she finally found a dog that suited her. She turned around and right next to her was a white Akita Inu. She slowly walked up to its cage and looked at it. _

_Kagome has never seen anything like it. The puppy had two golden eyes and a mark on its paw. The puppy barked in excitement as it saw Kagome. Kagome smiled brightly and ran to her mom. _

"_Mom, come here, I found it, I finally found my dream dog that I've always wanted!" Kagome said as she took her mother's hand. "Come on!" _

_Kagome's mother giggled and said, "Alright, I'm coming, I'm coming…" _

_Kagome led her mother to where the puppy was. _

"_Look at it mommy, isn't it pretty?" Kagome asked smiling. Kagome's mother looked at the happy puppy and smiled. _

"_Yes it is…" Kagome's mother said as she was still smiling. _

"_I see you finally found a pet…" said the pet owner with a smile. _

"_Yes, mom, I want this one please," Kagome said with begging eyes. "I have a feeling that it will be my best friend forever and we'll always be together, oh please?"_

_Kagome's mother smiled and said, "Alright, let's keep it…" _

_Kagome smiled brightly. "Oh thank you mom, thank you!" _

_Kagome's mother laughed a little and turned to the pet store owner. "So, how much will it be?"_

"_That will be 1,000 yen please…" _

_After Kagome's mother paid, the owner took out the puppy and placed in front of Kagome who was kneeling down with arms wide open. _

"_Come here puppy!" _

_The puppy excitedly ran up to Kagome and Kagome hugged him. _

"_Looks like he's your best pal already…" The pet store owner said with a smile. _

_Kagome smiled and nodded. "Yes, he will be my best friend forever!" _

"_So, what will you name it?" Kagome's mother asked. _

_Kagome looked down at the puppy that is in her arms._

"_Well, it's a boy puppy so I will name it…InuYasha…." Kagome said smiling. _

_The puppy wagged his tail and cuddled Kagome. Kagome smiled and lifted up InuYasha. _

"_Yes, I'll name you InuYasha…" Kagome said as she hugged InuYasha. _

"_Oh, I have to take a picture of this…" Kagome's mother said as she took out a camera. "Say cheese!" _

"_Cheese,"_

_Then Kagome's mother took the picture. _

"_Awww, look Kagome come look at your picture!" _

_Kagome picked up InuYasha and ran to her mother. _

_Kagome smiled at the picture. "Look InuYasha, that's a picture of us!" _

_InuYasha just wagged his tail and licked Kagome with happiness. _

*End of Flashback*

"I still remember the day that we first met…" Kagome, now 18 years old, said as she held the picture in her hand. "Remember boy?"

InuYasha lifted his head up and wagged. InuYasha walked over to Kagome and placed his head on her shoulder.

"Oh boy…I remember those good old times…you were always there for me…"

Kagome sighed and said, "But now I have to go to college…without you InuYasha…"

InuYasha whimpered a little.

"I know boy...I can't believe I'm going to college without you…" Kagome said with tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry boy…"

Kagome hugged InuYasha neck and cried. After a while, Kagome finally let go and said, "I'm…going to miss you…InuYasha…tomorrow I will be heading off to college…but I will miss you…"

"Kagome, are you packed up yet?" Kagome's mother asked as she came in her room.

"Uh…yeah…I'm…packed up…" Kagome said giving a fake smile.

Kagome's mother sighed and hugged her daughter. "I'll miss you Kagome…very much…"

Soon, Kagome's mother broke down into tears.

"Oh mom…I'll miss you too…" Kagome said as she hugged her mother back and cried on her shoulder.

InuYasha watched them with sadness in his eyes.

'Kagome…I'm going to miss you…' InuYasha thought (Yes dogs can think too, LOL!)

Kagome's mother finally let go of her daughter and said, "I'm sorry Kagome…it's just that…it's hard seeing my little girl grow up and go to college."

"It's okay mother," Kagome said with a smile. "I'm especially going to miss InuYasha…I mean…he's my…best friend ever since I was little…"

"Don't worry honey," Kagome's mother said with a reassuring smile. "I will take good care of him…and when you come back and visit me…"

"Thank you mom…" Kagome said as she hugged her mother once again.

"Now, get packed up and ready, dinner is almost ready…"

"Okay…"

After Kagome's mother walked out of the room, Kagome turned around and faced InuYasha.

"InuYasha…promise me you will never forget me…alright?"

InuYasha looked up at Kagome and wagged his tail telling her that he promises. Kagome smiled and hugged him.

InuYasha could feel tears coming out from his eyes (Yes, dogs can cry too!)

'Don't worry Kagome…I will never forget you…' InuYasha thought.

…..

'I can't believe that Kagome is going to college…my best friend going away.' InuYasha thought looking at the full moon later that night while he was outside. 'I…I don't want her to go…I…I will miss her...I wish that I…that I could turn into a human like her…and stay with her…'

"You want to become a human you say?" said a voice outside.

'What…was that?' InuYasha thought looking around with caution.

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you…" said the voice again.

'Wait…you can read my mind?'

"Why yes I can…"

All of a sudden, a man came out of the shadows.

'Who…who are you?'

"I'm Naraku…and I'm here to help you out…"

'What do you want to help me with?'

"To turn you into a human of course,"

'You…you want to turn me into a human?'

"Yes…"

'Really, so I can turn into a human so I can be with Kagome!'

"Yes…but under one condition…"

'What would that be?'

"During your journey as a human, you will need to give up the most precious thing to y-"

'Yeah, yeah, sure, now turn me into a human!'

"Alright, alright, whatever you say…I just need your paw print on this contract."

Naraku held out a contract in his hands and laid it down in front of InuYasha. InuYasha lifted up his paw and pressed his paw onto the contract. Naraku rolled the contract up and said, "Alright, deal done, now, you will turn into a human at the strike of 12 in the afternoon."

'Okay!'

"Alright, InuYasha, bye!"

Then Naraku left leaving a happy InuYasha behind.

'Kagome…now we will be together forever!' InuYasha thought as he walked back inside of the house.

**End of chapter 1! Chapter 2 coming soon! Please review, makes me happy! :D**


	2. Off to College!

'Mmm, is it morning already?' InuYasha thought as he slowly woke up and got up but this time…it feels different. He looked at his hand which was supposed to be his paw.

'What…what's this?' InuYasha thought as he looked down at his body. He slowly got up from the floor and slowly, without falling, walked to the mirror.

'Is…if that me…in the mirror?' InuYasha thought. He looked down and looked at his legs-human legs! He now has a body of a human! He has muscles like he saw on some human guys, long white hair, and DOG EARS!

'Ah, whatever…' InuYasha thought.

"Yes, I'M A HUMAN!" InuYasha yelled out. He quickly closed his mouth shocked that he can talk. "Did I…just said something just now?"

He looked down at his body and he realized that he was naked!

'Oh crap, I need to find some clothes and fast!' InuYasha thought as he ran to Kagome's closet but it was empty. He looked around, everything in her room was gone, all packed in boxes. He looked at Kagome's alarm clock. It was 12:05 P.M., Kagome will be leaving for college at 12:15, which means he needs 10 minutes to find some clothes!

He slowly opened Kagome's door and looked both ends of the hallway, then made a quick dash to the attic. It was kind of hard to walk upstairs as a human for InuYasha, he was used to walking up stairs as a dog, but made it.

'Hmm, let's see…I remember Kagome telling me after her father died, they packed up all of his clothes in here…in some box…but where?' InuYasha thought as he looked around. After a while, he finally found a box that says:

_Dad's clothes_

He quickly tore off the tape and opened the box. Inside he found a lot of suits, shirts, and jeans. He took out a red t-shirt and some jeans. He quickly put it on and walked to the mirror.

'Perfect, just like a regular human guy…' InuYasha thought.

He walked downstairs, making sure no one was around, and ran to Kagome's room. He looked at the alarm clock which read: 12:14 P.M.

'Only one minute until Kagome hits the road, I have to think of a way to go to college without Kagome seeing me…'

He walked to Kagome's window and saw Kagome packing boxes in the back of her pick-up truck. She has her hair tied up into a pony tail and was wearing a blue tank top, a jean mini skirt, and sandals.

InuYasha blushed at how pretty Kagome looked in those clothes. To be honest, he never saw how pretty she looked in those clothes before…sure he has seen her wear those kind of clothes from time to time as a dog and he didn't mind…but now…he feels his heart beating…why was it beating when he sees her…human feelings?

InuYasha saw that Kagome smiled at her hard work and walked inside the house to say good-bye to her mom.

While Kagome was doing that, InuYasha tip toed to the front door and gently opened it and closed it. He walked to the back of Kagome's pick-up truck and jumped inside and lie down. Luckily there was enough room for him, but he needs to cover himself for Kagome not to see him. He looked through her boxes and found a blanket and covered himself.

"Bye Kagome, be sure to come back here for the holidays!" Kagome's mother said trying to hide in all her tears.

"Yes mother, I will," Kagome said gently smiling. "Oh, have you seen InuYasha? The last time I saw him was in my room sleeping, do you know where he ran off to?"

"No, I haven't, he's probably in the backyard…"

"Well, if you see him…tell him that I said good bye and give him a hug for me?"

"Sure,"

"Well…here I go…off to college…"

"Bye honey," Kagome's mother said as she hugged her daughter. "I will miss you…"

"I'll miss you too mom…"

Kagome's mom broke the hug and looked at her daughter. "Be safe…"

"Alright…" Kagome said smiling. "Bye mom!"

"Bye sweetie!"

Kagome got into her car and turned on the engine and drove away to college.

'Bye honey…I love you…' Kagome's mother thought as she gently wiped a tear away.

….

'Well… here I am…college…' Kagome thought as she parked. She got out of her car and looked around. It was a big place. A lot of teenagers from everywhere walking around talking, laughing, and joking around. Kagome smiled at herself and walked back to the back of her pick-up truck and collected her stuff. Luckily for InuYasha, she didn't notice him. Kagome was trying to carry everything one at a time, but it didn't work, she kept dropping her stuff. Kagome groaned and knelt down to pick up her stuff.

"Uh, do you need help with that klutz?" said someone behind her.

Kagome turned around and saw her best friend Sango.

"SANGO!" Kagome squealed as she gave her best friend a hug. Sango squealed as well and hugged her best friend.

"Oh my, gosh, Sango, can you believe that we're finally in college?" Kagome said happily.

"Yes, I can't believe we're in college already," Sango said smiling. "It was like yesterday we were little girls dreaming of going to college and now here we are, mature young ladies!"

"I know," Kagome said smiling. "Oh Sango, do you mind helping me carrying my stuff to my room?"

"Oh sure thing…"

Sango picked up some of Kagome's boxes and Kagome picked up some of her boxes and they walked to Kagome's new apartment.

InuYasha uncovered himself and looked at Kagome who was walking with Sango to Kagome's new apartment. He picked up Kagome's blanket and got out of the back of Kagome's pick-up truck. He followed Kagome and her friend Sango.

'Ah Sango, I remember her very well…she used to come over to Kagome's house and play with her all the time…' InuYasha thought as he was walking.

InuYasha didn't notice, but people were staring at his dog ears.

…..

"Well, here is your new apartment…" Sango said as she gently placed Kagome's boxes down.

"Thank you Sango for leading me..." Kagome said with a smile.

"No problem…because it's my apartment too…"

Kagome gasped. "Shut up, you're going to be staying with me?"

"That's right!"

Kagome squealed in delight and hugged her best friend again.

"Well, come on, let's go inside!" Sango exclaimed.

Kagome smiled and opened the apartment door.

"Oh my gosh, look at this awesome apartment!" Kagome exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, pretty cool huh?"

"Heck yeah…I love it!" Kagome said happily. "We are going to have the best time ever!"

"I know!"

Kagome and Sango was talking about stuff until someone knock on the door.

"Huh, I wonder who could that be…"

Kagome walked up to her door and opened it. When she opened it, she saw a man with long silver hair (InuYasha)

"Oh hello, may I help you?" Kagome asked with a smile.

"Oh…uh…I…uh…uh…" InuYasha stuttered.

InuYasha blushed when he looked at Kagome's smiling face. He never looked at Kagome this close before…she was the most beautiful girl he has ever seen in his life. He looked down at Kagome's body.

'Man, she is so…pretty…' InuYasha thought looking up and down her body.

Kagome looked at InuYasha strangely and asked, "Um…is there something you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh…I…uh…h-here..." InuYasha said as he took Kagome's blanket out behind his back. "I…I saw you dropped this so…here…you g-go…"

"Oh, uh, thank yo-" Kagome was cut off when she saw InuYasha run away.

"Oh, hey, wait!" Kagome called out.

'Who…who was that guy…I feel like I know him from somewhere…'

…

'Well that was stupid!' InuYasha thought as he leaned against a wall panting from running away.

InuYasha closed his eyes as he remembered Kagome's figure.

'Wow…she looked so pretty…and she had a nice body…' InuYasha thought.

InuYasha shook his head. 'No, no, no, stop thinking of that!' InuYasha thought as he hit his head.

"Uh, hey, are you okay?" someone asked next to him.

InuYasha turned and saw a guy with black hair, blue eyes, and his hair tied into a little pony tail.

"Oh uh…no…I just had something in my mind…that's all…" InuYasha responded looking at the ground.

"Ah…I see…thinking of girls huh?" the guy responded with a smile.

"Uh…w-what, h-how did you-"

"Oh come on, who cannot dream about girls, they are just _fine_!"

InuYasha rolled his eyes when he saw the guy in his dreaming state of girls.

"Hey, I like you, why don't you come and live in my apartment and talk about girls and their foxy bodies…oh…that is…if you already have a room…"

'Well…I don't have a place to stay in and I can't live with Kagome…it will be too awkward…so…I guess I have no choice…'

InuYasha sighed and said, "Sure…"

"Alright, come, my room is this way," the guy said leading him the way. "Oh, by the way, the name's Miroku…what's yours?"

"Oh…uh…InuYasha…"

"Oh, cool name, come on, let's go watch ladies in the pool outside of my window, they are in their bikinis!" Miroku said as he opened his apartment door. InuYasha just shrugged and followed Miroku.

'Well…this should be fun…' InuYasha thought sarcastically.

**End of Chapter 2! Chapter 3 coming soon! PLEASE review, makes me happy! :D**


	3. hanging out with Kagome

"So, what do you want to do on this lovely Saturday?" Miroku asked one morning.

InuYasha looked up from his cereal and looked at Miroku. "Hmmm…uh…I don't care…"

"I'm glad that you said that," Miroku said smirking. "I want to go to the beach and watch lovely girls in their bikinis…"

"Why do you love seeing girls so much in their bikinis?" InuYasha asked curiously.

Miroku chuckled. "They just look fine in those two piece clothing that's all…"

InuYasha took a moment and thought of Kagome in bikini and blushed a shade of red.

"So, are you coming along or not?" Miroku asked standing next to the front door. InuYasha just nodded and followed Miroku out the door.

….

"So how was college so far for you?" Sango asked as she walked next Kagome around the beach.

"It's been pretty fun, I love it here!" Kagome said with a smile.

"That's great to hear!" Sango said returning a smile.

Sango's smile faded away when she spotted something in front of her.

"Oh no…it's him…" Sango said as she made a mad expression.

"Wait, who?" Kagome asked looking where Sango was looking.

"It's Miroku, stay away from him Kagome…" Sango said full of caution.

"But why, what did h-"

"Uh Sango, what a wonderful surprise seeing you here…" Miroku said grinning.

"I should be the one asking that pervert!" Sango said a little irritated.

While Miroku and Sango were arguing, in other words talking, Kagome looked behind Miroku and saw InuYasha looking at the beach. Kagome smiled a bit and walked up to him.

"Uh…hello…" Kagome said with a smile.

InuYasha turned his attention away from the beach and looked at Kagome. InuYasha blushed at how beautiful in the sun dress she was wearing.

"U-u-uh…h-hello…" InuYasha said shyly.

"So…are you friends with him?" Kagome asked pointing at Miroku.

"Uh…yeah…I guess…"

"So…where you from?"

"Uh…I'm from…u-uh…Calinia?"

"Uh…do you mean California?"

"Uh, YEAH! That's what I meant!"

Kagome giggled at how funny InuYasha was being.

"So uh…where are you from?" InuYasha asked pretending he doesn't know Kagome already.

"Oh well I live here in Japan…" Kagome said with a smile.

"Oh really…"

"Hey…aren't you that guy from yesterday…the guy that gave me my blanket?"

"Oh…uh…yes…"

"Really…before you ran off…I wanted to say thank you for returning it to me…"

"Oh it's…no problem…"

"So what's your name?"

"Uh…InuYasha…"

"InuYasha…that's funny…I have a dog back home named InuYasha…" Kagome said looking up at him.

"Oh…uh...that is funny!" InuYasha said with a nervous laugh.

Kagome sighed and said, "I miss him…"

InuYasha looked at Kagome's sad face and thought, 'Should I tell her that I'm her dog…yeah…maybe I should…'

"Uh hey look…I-"

"Oh InuYasha, I see you're talking to Sango's foxy friend, nice!" Miroku said with a smirk.

"Ugh, you pervert!" Sango said as she grabbed Kagome by arm. "You and your little friend get away from Kagome!"

"Sango relax…InuYasha is a nice guy actually…" Kagome said giving Sango a reassuring smile. "Hey…here's an idea…why don't we all hang out?"

"Hang out with that pervert? NO WAY!" Sango said crossing her arms.

"Come on Sango, it's just for one day, come on, please?"

Sango sighed and said, "Alright…but Miroku better keep his distance…"

"Yay, this is going to be so much fun!" Kagome exclaimed happily.

Sango started walking and Miroku followed suit.

Kagome turned to InuYasha and took his hand. "Come on, let's go join them…" Kagome said with a smile.

InuYasha blushed at Kagome's smile and nodded and followed Kagome.

…..

"So, what do you think of the day so far?" Kagome asked Sango sitting on the park bench with InuYasha and Miroku.

"Eh, I think its okay…" Sango said glaring at Miroku.

"It's okay? Don't you think it's fun at all?" Kagome asked.

"It would be fun if that pervert learned to keep his hands to himself!" Sango said still glaring at Miroku. Sango sighed and stood up. "I'm going to the bathroom…"

"I'll escort you!" Miroku said standing up as well.

"No thank you pervert!" Sango said.

"Come on, this time, I will keep my distance…"

"Ugh fine, if you don't keep your distance, you're going to wish you had!"

Sango started walking away with Miroku by her side which leaves InuYasha and Kagome alone.

For a moment, there was a moment of silence, an uncomfortable silence. Kagome broke the silence by asking, "So uh…how do you like College so far?"

"Oh uh…it's pretty great…" InuYasha responded looking at the ground.

"Oh…" Kagome said and looked at her shoes.

There was another silence but this time, it broke by someone coming up to Kagome.

"My, my, my, what a pretty young lady…" said someone in front of Kagome.

Kagome looked up and saw a guy with a black hair tied into a pony tail and blue eyes.

"Uh, can I help you?" Kagome asked a bit irritated.

"Yes you can, by letting me date you…" said the guy. "The name's Koga…nice to meet you babe…"

Kagome only scoffed and looked away.

"Come on, let's go on our date now…" Koga said as he grabbed Kagome's wrist.

"Hey, let go of me!" Kagome hissed as she tried to get out of his grip.

InuYasha growled at how Koga was treating Kagome.

"Didn't you hear her," InuYasha said standing up. "She said to let her go!"

"Look pal, you don't want to mess with me or you'll get hurt…" Koga said with a smirk.

"I'll get hurt or…" InuYasha suddenly punched Koga in the face and he landed on the floor. "Or you will…"

Koga slowly touched his face and growled. He stood up from the floor and said, "Oh, you messed with the wrong guy…" Koga was about to punch InuYasha when InuYasha quickly caught Koga's fist just in time. InuYasha then kicked Koga's stomach and he fell once again.

"Never touch her again…" InuYasha said with a growl.

Koga slowly stood up and said, "You got lucky this time…but I will get you…" Then Koga walked away.

"Are…are you okay?" InuYasha asked as he turned to Kagome.

"You…you saved me…t-thank you…"Kagome said with a smile.

"Oh it's no prob-"

InuYasha was cut off when he felt Kagome hug him. InuYasha blushed. Never in his life has he ever been hugged like this by Kagome.

Kagome let go of InuYasha and looked at him in the eyes which made InuYasha blush even more.

"Thank you once again…" Kagome said with a smile.

InuYasha only smiled and looked at Kagome.

InuYasha and Kagome looked at each other until Miroku said, "Well, well, well, aren't we having a little moment…"

InuYasha and Kagome quickly broke apart and blushed.

"It's…it's not like that…" Kagome said blushing.

"I…I have to go…" InuYasha said as he started running away.

"InuYasha wait!" Kagome called after him.

'What…what is wrong with him?' Kagome thought.

…

'Why…why do I have these feelings…' InuYasha thought as he kept on running. 'My heart beats every time I see Kagome…what…what are…these feelings…and why…why do I keep having them…why?'

**End of chapter 3! Next chapter coming soon! Please review! ;D**


	4. Memories

**Chapter 4**

'_What are these feelings that I feel? Why?' _InuYasha thought as he kept running.

When he felt tired, he stopped. He sat down on a nearby bench and rested, panting.

"So, how was College so far, InuYasha?" said a voice that sounded so familiar to him.

InuYasha looked up and saw Naraku, the man that turned him into human.

"Naraku…" said InuYasha, still looking up at him.

"The one and only." Naraku said with a smirk.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I was just walking around and I so happen to stumble upon you. What a coincidence, ne?"

InuYasha gave Naraku a suspicious look.

"So… I see that you have feelings for the girl… what her name again?"

"Kagome…" InuYasha said softly, looking at the ground again. "And I don't have feelings for her… she's my owner… it's just these human feelings are taking over me! Make it stop!"

Naraku then started chuckling. "Oh InuYasha, look how pathetic you look. I cannot make it stop, I have no power to do so. Only you have the power to do that."

"B-But how?! Whenever I see Kagome, my heart can't help but skip a beat…"

Naraku kept chuckling then said, "You will find a way, mutt." then made his exit.

"H-Hey, where are you going?!"

No answer. InuYasha stood up quickly then looked around for Naraku. He gave up after looking for a while for him. He then sighed then started walking his way back to the beach where he ran off.

**. . . . . . .**

As he was walking up to the beach, he noticed that it was getting dark and cold. He is used to being out in the cold at night back at Kagome's house. But he didn't mind it one bit. He loved looking at the moon as it rises up into the night sky and admiring how beautiful it looked. As he was walking, he heard someone call out his name.

"InuYasha!" InuYasha heard. He recognized that beautiful voice.

"Kagome?!" InuYasha called back, looking around desperately for Kagome.

"InuYasha!" Kagome called out once again.

InuYasha then started following the sound of Kagome's voice. When he was a dog, he would always follow his owner's voice. It reminded him when he was just a puppy and Kagome a little girl.

"InuYasha!"

The voice got closer and closer. InuYasha kept following it until he saw Kagome in sight.

"K-Kagome!" InuYasha exclaimed then ran up to Kagome and hugged her tightly.

Kagome gasped then started blushing slightly as InuYasha hugs her.

"U-Uhm… a-are you okay?" Kagome asked, still blushing.

"I'm better than okay." said InuYasha as he kept hugging her. He then realized that he is not a dog anymore so he quickly let go then looked away.

"I-I'm sorry… K-Kagome." InuYasha apologized as he looked away, blushing.

"O-Oh, don't be… it is quite alright…" Kagome responded with a slight smile.

For a moment, there was silence between them. InuYasha had no idea what to say to Kagome, neither did Kagome. They stood there, not looking at each other. InuYasha hated the silence between them. It made him uncomfortable and he was pretty sure that it probably made Kagome uncomfortable too. He then remembered Kagome one day cried because her mother got mad at her for breaking a vase which her mother loved a lot. She got so mad at Kagome that she ignored her for a while.

"_Go to your room, Kagome," Kagome's mother said with anger in her voice. "I don't want to see you again for the rest of the night." _

"_But mom…" Kagome said, grabbing her mother's hand. _

_Her mother did not say anything. She ignored Kagome completely. _

"_Mommy…?" _

_No answer._

_Kagome looked at the floor and walked to her room without another word. Kagome gently closed the door behind her and looked at InuYasha sitting there, giving her a sad expression on his face, showing her how much he cares for her. Kagome felt tears come out of her eyes then ran to hug InuYasha's neck. _

"_Oh InuYasha, I knew you would be there for me…" Kagome kept hugging her loyal dog's neck and kept crying. _

_InuYasha wanted to cry too, but he could not since he was a dog. He hated seeing Kagome cry, because he could feel it too. To make her feel better, InuYasha started licking off Kagome's tears. Kagome started giggling then it slowly turned into a joyful laugh. _

"_Ah! InuYasha, stop it!" Kagome said, laughing with glee. InuYasha kept licking Kagome's face until she started smiling again. After a while of licking, he went into Kagome's arms and started cuddling her. She softly pet her dog and let him cuddle her. _

"_Thank you for being there for me, InuYasha…" _

_InuYasha looked up at Kagome then barked happily. Kagome giggled at his bark then hugged his neck again. Then all of a sudden, they heard the door open. Kagome's mother came in the room and looked at Kagome with a sad expression on her face. _

"_Kagome…" Kagome's mother said, kneeling down with her arms wide open. "Come here… I'm sorry for exploding." _

_Kagome looked at her mother, then ran into her mother's arms and hugged her. _

"_I love you, Kagome." _

"_I love you too, Mom." _

*end of flashback*

InuYasha smiled slightly at the thought of how happy Kagome was when her mother apologized to her. It makes him content seeing his owner smile, even in his memories.

He then turned his head to look at Kagome, who was still looking away. InuYasha then said, "H-Hey Kagome…?"

Kagome turned her head slightly and looked at InuYasha. "Yes, InuYasha?"

"I… I have to tell you something…"

"What is it, InuYasha?"

"Kagome… I am your-"

"Kagome!" someone called out. Kagome and InuYasha both turned their heads to see where the voice was coming from. It was Sango.

Sango walked up to Kagome and InuYasha then said, "What were you doing guys? I got so worried, even Miroku and he only thinks about women!"

"I'm sorry, Sango. We were just relaxing since we were walking so much from looking for each other."

"Well, I'm glad you guys are alright." Sango said with a sigh of relief. "Now come on guys, let's go head to my place so we can be nice and warm. I made hot cocoa!"

With that said, Sango started walking away.

Kagome looked at InuYasha then smiled. "What do you say, want to join Sango, Miroku and I for hot cocoa?"

InuYasha looked at Kagome for a bit, then smirked. "I would love to."

Kagome kept smiling then took InuYasha's hand. "Well then, let's go!"

Once again, InuYasha blushed, but this time, he held Kagome's hand back. And with that, they walked together to Kagome & Sango's apartment.

'_I don't know what hot cocoa is, but as long as it's with you, I am happy.' _InuYasha thought as he walks with Kagome.

Lurking behind the trees was Naraku, watching them. Just the sight of them made Naraku chuckle.

"Looks like I know what InuYasha's precious thing in life is," Naraku said with an evil smirk on his face. "Perfect."

**Chapter 5 coming soon!**


End file.
